


Short drabble about coke commercial Steve

by bandaidbrandadesivebandages (grosss)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosss/pseuds/bandaidbrandadesivebandages
Summary: Steve looks good when he’s not in his uniform. Billy likes it.





	Short drabble about coke commercial Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Our boy Steve got a little t h i c c and I had to write about it. That commercial did me in. I’m so sorry.  
> https://ahoyharringroves.tumblr.com/post/186310122097/still-thinkin-about-this-t-h-i-c-c-mall-boy
> 
> Short thing copied from my tumblr. Find me there posting even more garbage and drabbles at ahoyharringroves.tumblr.com

Billy finds Steve in the parking lot of the mall, waiting for him, leaning against his car with a drink, sleeves rolled up for the late August evening air. It’s not often that Billy sees him out of his work uniform, and as charming as the ridiculous sailor suit is, Steve looks good in his street clothes. Hair more carefully arranged than when he sweeps it out of his face for work, simple t-shirt tucked into his jeans, track jacket still on, as if he still plays sports. As if he still cares. He looks soft, Billy notices, belt accentuating his belly in a way that makes his knees feel suddenly weak, makes him run his tongue over his teeth in contemplation. He hadn’t noticed before, when Steve was in his shapeless uniform. Maybe it hadn’t been there before. Maybe the ice cream had caught up to him. Billy suddenly feels woozy, stepping closer to Steve, resting a hand on the car just over his left shoulder.   
“Hey.” Billy grins, leaning over and sucking at Steve’s straw, stealing some of his coke. He doesn’t waste time. “Jesus, Harrington, what did you do?” His voice shakes of its own accord, despite trying to keep up his taunting demeanor. He runs his fingers over Steve’s stomach, just soft enough, just noticeable when he moves a certain way, he fills out his t-shirt. Billy holds back a noise. Needs to keep it together. Steve won’t care. He isn’t one to care. He only shrugs in response, laughing at Billy. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.” He takes another long drink, staring at Billy, feigning innocence as always. King Steve, after all this time. Confident, calm. What an idiot.  
Billy is at a loss for words, mouth suddenly dry. Steve is taunting him, he knows this, but he’s unable to form a response. “You.” He starts. Great, he thinks. Nice and eloquent. “You got, um.” He clears his throat. No, that wouldn’t do. He touches again, hands on Steve’s stomach. It’s soft, it has give. Just enough. Billy lets out a noise then, a quiet one of appreciation. “You look good is all, you’re- your clothes, and...this.” He steps closer, mouth on Steve’s ear, breath tickling his hair. He swallows, embarrassment burning his ears. “You’re so thick, baby, I don’t know what you do in there all day, but-” Steve laughs again, Billy can feel the vibrations against his body. “I work at an ice cream shop, Billy, what do you expect? I’m not a damn gym rat like you are.” Billy steps back and Steve is grinning at him, amused and turned on, loving the attention. “Glad to know you like it.”


End file.
